


54. On set

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Sam Worthington and Ryan Kwanten [54]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-03
Updated: 2008-11-03
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:24:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1298083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	54. On set

_**Sam and Ryan[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/profile)**_[ **kwanten**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/): on set  
 **players only. current.**

Sam drops his bag off in his trailer and takes Ryan to meet the cast and crew. A few of them make jokes about having to live with Sam and he laughs, rolling his eyes and promising to get back at them later. "Assholes," he mumbles to Ryan as they move to the next group, but he's all smiles and his eyes are sparkling. "This is Ben, Morgan, the directors. I don't know why the hell they're both here today," he says, laughing more as Ben punches him on the shoulder. "Guys, this is Ryan, my housemate."

"Hey, good to meet you," Ryan tells them, shaking hands with a smile. "This is a really cool set-up you've got going on," he says, gesturing around at the studio lot. It's his first time on a movie set, and he's more than a bit excited. "Thanks for letting me visit."

"You're welcome," Morgan says. "Especially since Sam promised us you won't be hitting on every female on set."

Sam laughs, grinning widely and shaking his head. "Fucking Tom," he says, as if that explains everything, and actually, it sort of does.

At first Ryan blanches, confused, but Sam's comment about Tom lets him breathe again. "Nah, I've... kind of got my eye on someone back home," he says with a nod. Then he has to chuckle, muttering, "Tom." Yeah, he can only imagine what he must've been like on a playground of actresses.

"Not all my mates are like that," Sam tells Morgan.

"Sure, they aren't," says Ben. "We might believe you if Ryan behaves but otherwise..."

"I'll behave," Ryan assures them with a laugh, thinking that Sam's reputation shouldn't need the help. "Just show me where to sit so I'll be out of the way."

"They're just giving you grief," Sam tells his lover, another "assholes" muttered beneath his breath. "You can sit in my chair though," he says, pointing it out. "With our schedule this morning, damned if I'll get to use it."

"Bitch bitch bitch," Morgan says, but he's laughing. They all are.

Ryan just grins again, shaking his head a little. It's good to see the environment Sam's working in, to see that he's got solid people around him. Ryan hadn't even realized how anxious he'd been, worrying about the unknown. Stressing about potential stresses. He goes and sits down where directed, carefully not commenting on Sam's 1970's-inspired wardrobe. This is one role he'll probably never ask his lover to act out at home.

The morning goes fairly smoothly, one scene after another shot surprisingly quickly. "You must be good luck," Sam teases on a break, hanging over Ryan's shoulder while they watch the others.

"It usually takes longer than this?" Ryan blinks in surprise. He'd never realized how much repetition there was in movie-making. "Oh. Good then. It's fun," he says, carefully edging away from Sam by a few fractions. His lover's nearness is a dangerous thing. "I like watching you in character."

"Yeah?" Sam smiles. "You're welcome to come watch anytime," he says, in case he hasn't made that clear. "I've had mates hang out on set before."

"I'll do it again then, thanks," Ryan decides, adding, "I just don't want to crowd you. Here."

Sam nods. He knows what Ryan means but strangely it doesn't feel like he would be. Some people are a chore to be with, requiring more energy than he sometimes has, but not Ryan. Not ever. "You wouldn't," he says softly before he's called back to work.

Ryan watches Sam walk away, feeling warmed through by his words. Then he catches himself, and abruptly looks at something - anything - else. Sam's character in the film is a smart background man, with odd moments of forcefulness. It's those moments which catch Ryan unawares and send lust spiking through him -- that tone in Sam's voice getting to him every time.

Sam grins over at Ryan between takes, joking with his castmates and the directors as they struggle with the last scene of the morning. It's unusual for them to be on schedule and if they don't get this one under their belt before lunch, they'll be later again today. Fuck. Oh well. That's the life of an actor and a huge fucking part of it is waiting around.

It should be boring after a while. But Ryan finds himself fascinated by the process, by Sam's transformation from himself into someone totally different. When his stomach grumbles, though, it reminds him that he's not here today simply to watch, and he approaches Sam between takes.

"Hey," he says quietly, giving Sam's coworker a smile, "all right if I use your trailer to make a phone call?"

"Yeah. Go ahead," Sam says. "Hopefully we'll be done soon and I'll bring you some lunch."

"Cool." Ryan doesn't care about lunch. He makes his way out to Sam's trailer and unlocks it with the key Sam gave him, then carefully locks up again behind himself. He's nervous and a little paranoid, jumping at every sound outside as he undresses, folding his clothing and setting it out of the way. He didn't dare bring his collar with him, but he's wearing his leather bracelet as always, and he settles himself by tracing the braid with his fingers as he kneels down naked in the center of the trailer.

When they finally wrap the scene, Sam breathes a huge sigh of relief and heads for the crafts tent, picking up a couple of subs and salads and taking them to his trailer. He uses his spare key to let himself in and groans raggedly under his breath as his cock goes from soft to achingly rigid in no time flat at the sight which greets him. He locks the door behind him and gestures at the food. "I brought you something for later," he says, putting it in the mini-fridge.

"Thank you, Sir." That groan is just the response Ryan was hoping for, and he grins, thrilling inside. _Later_ sounds awfully promising.

Sam grabs his bag and pulls out a black leather cock ring, a thick heavy butt plug, a cock plug and a set of handcuffs. Places everything on the table beside him. "You can stand up," he tells Ryan, adding a bottle of lube to the collection.

Ryan does so, staring at the items on the table. He shivers, and the sight of that cock plug starts a warm twisting inside of him. Ever since that night they played with the sounds... he was so amazed at how bizarrely good it felt. And he's been damn fucking curious for more.

Sam grins, watching Ryan. "You can come through this one," he tells his lover, showing him its hollow core. "Not that you'll be doing that anytime soon."

"...No?" Ryan bites his lip, his gaze going now to the butt plug, which is not small. _Shit_. He remembers what Sam promised him he'd do when it came time for Ryan to visit. Nearly quivers now, thinking about it. "Are you going to want me back out there again today?"

Sam's grin widens and he _almost_ changes his plans, so fucking hard at the thought of Ryan out there, in front of his castmates, filled with his come, his cock and hole stretched. "Not today. I'll tell them you have a migraine."

"Thank you, Sir," Ryan whispers. He's not convinced he could manage to keep a blush off his face for the rest of the afternoon. But he sees that gleam in Sam's eye and knows he'll be challenged enough right here.

"You're welcome, but you might not want to thank me yet," Sam says, picking up the cock ring and fastening it around Ryan's cock and balls, his hands casual, matter-of-fact as he handles him.

Ryan hisses softly at the sudden bite of the leather into his erection, the soft skin of his balls. It turns him on how Sam touches him like he's a thing, simply an object to be used. "Do I have permission to curse freely, then?" he murmurs, smiling slightly. Even though he's actually a little worried that Sam didn't put out a gag.

Sam nods. "As long as you don't bring anyone running," he teases, eyes sparkling. He steps by Ryan, washing his hands in the sink behind him and drying them off before he lubes up the cock plug.

Tense with anticipation, Ryan leans forward, bracing his hands on the table. Listening, and letting every little sound add to the racing of his heart. "How long do you get for lunch?"

"Usually about an hour," Sam says, turning back to Ryan and tugging him closer by his hip. "Sometimes less. They'll come knocking if I'm not out when they want me," he adds, taking Ryan in hand, the tip pressed to the slit of his cock.

Ryan whimpers and goes perfectly still, his eyes on Sam's face. Unable to watch.

"Maybe I'll leave this in," Sam says softly, casually, as he slowly works the plug into Ryan's cock, watching that small hole stretch to accommodate the metal. "Let you fuck me with it when we get home."

Groaning at the words as much as the sensation, Ryan drops his hands to Sam's shoulders, gripping hard when his knees are going weak. "You ever been fucked with... a piercing?" he asks, gasping for breath. Tipping his head back with a moan.

"No." Sam shakes his head, sliding the plug all the way in until all that's left outside is the ring. "But there's always a first time for everything. You?"

"Only once, long time ago." Ryan winces as the flared plug slides in past its widest point. "Jesus," he breathes, licking his lips, his eyes shut tight now to focus on sensation. "Fuck."

"Yeah? Turn around," Sam orders, pushing Ryan down over the table. "How'd it feel?" One hand on the back of Ryan's neck, the other freeing his cock from his costume.

"Weird," Ryan admits. "Really fuckin' - oh god! - weird." He grips the edges of the table and pushes back against Sam, offering his ass. So damn hungry for it.

Sam slides his hand around to Ryan's mouth, palm tight against his lips as he lines up and shoves in, as hard as he can.

Ryan screams against Sam's hand, his eyes flying wide. He feels cored open. Rocking his hips shallowly and wincing at the pain, trying to adjust.

Cock throbbing at the scream, silenced as it is against his skin, Sam stills for a moment, getting himself under control before he pushes all the way in, shifting to get every last fraction of an inch inside Ryan. "That's my boy," he whispers. "My slut. You fucking spread your legs and take it." Rocking against Ryan for a moment before pulling out and slamming back in.

With a whimper Ryan spreads his thighs wider and angles his ass back, opening himself up even more. He rubs his cheek against the table, rough wood on his skin. His grip on the table tightens, corded muscles flexing, and he shoves back to meet Sam on the next thrust.

That whimper. It goes straight to Sam's cock and he slams in even harder, groaning as Ryan meets him, matches him, no matter how hard and how fast he drives in. Body welcoming him, begging him, urging him on.

Ryan licks at Sam's fingers, moaning at the drag of the cock plug as it shifts inside him. He's lost in sensation now, his head swimming. Wholly immersed in the moment, the intense connection with his lover.

The table shifts with their weight and for a moment Sam thinks it's going to come away from the wall but it holds and he picks up his rhythm again, fucking his cock into Ryan's hole, groaning softly, careful to keep his own sounds muted as he feels his climax fast approaching.

Abruptly it's too much, hitting that tipping point, and Ryan bites back a desperate whine. "Please," he mumbles against Sam's hand. He bucks back against his lover, upping the pace, the force until every thrust sends shocks up his spine. "Please, Sir!"

"No." Sam shakes his head. "Don't you dare fucking come," he orders, stilling for a moment before he slams in again, once, twice, three times, coming hotly with the last thrust, spurt after thick heavy spurt flooding Ryan's ass.

Ryan never thought he'd be so fucking grateful for a cock ring. He whimpers as Sam's come sears him, still frantically working his hips. Desperately turned on and so damn close he can taste it. "Fuck," he whispers, finally starting to slow down, though his heart is still thundering. " _Fuck_."

"Yeah," Sam breathes, nodding, rocking his hips against Ryan's ass until he's sure his boy has every last drop. He smiles. "Keep your hips tilted up," he orders, easing out and reaching for the plug which he slowly twists into Ryan's still gaping hole, sealing his come inside. "That's one."

"Christ," Ryan groans. It feels so fucking dirty when Sam does this, marking him and then walking away like he's nothing but a thing. Dirty in that way that sends delicious shivers all through him. "Can-- can I sit down now?" His legs are fucking shaking.

Sam nods. "Go sit on the bed. I'm gonna cuff you to it," he says, taking a moment to clean up and right his costume.

Ryan moans. Even though he expects it, the words still make him shudder. "Yes, Sir," he whispers, crossing into the back of the trailer and climbing onto the bed, trying to get comfortable when both cock and ass are throbbing like a supernova.

Sam follows after a moment. "Here's your cell, remote for the TV, water, lunch," he says, placing everything on the small table beside the bed. He gets Ryan to slide down a little, plumping a pillow behind his upper back and head, and fastens the cuffs around each wrist, connecting them to the metal railing above. "See if you can reach."

It's a near thing, but Ryan's got long arms and Sam has left him just enough slack. "Yeah, I can get them," Ryan says, settling back into the cushions. He grins at his lover. "Never done this before. I like it."

"Good. Just remember you said that later," Sam says, grinning back and leaning over to kiss Ryan. "If you need me, like seriously need me, you're to call, okay? No matter what."

"But you're working," Ryan replies, lifting his head to prolong the kiss, then sitting back with a sigh.

"Doesn't matter," Sam says, needing Ryan to know how serious he is. "If you really needed me, I'd rather have everyone know than have you hurt."

That makes Ryan's heart twist a little, in a good way. "Okay," he says softly, nodding. His eyes shining with adoration when he looks at his lover. Another good reason for him not to be out on the set anymore today: he just can't hide his feelings in his eyes.

Sam smiles and kisses Ryan once more. "I'll be back to see you next break," he promises.

"Okay," Ryan says again, watching him go. "Work hard. Don't get distracted by the knowledge that you've got a gorgeous naked man chained up in your trailer."


End file.
